I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bridle arrangement utilized to control the movements of a horse or similar animal and, in particular, to a bridle which eliminates the cross-bit manually included as a part of a bridle by incorporating a pair of identical mouth-pieces which extend into the animal's mouth but not across it to control the animal's movement.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bridle arrangements have utilized a cross or bar bit to control the movements of a horse or similar animal. The cross bit generally extends across the animal's mouth near the corners of the mouth. Secured to both ends of the bar bit are snaffle rings and the control reins which allow the rider to control or direct the animal. In addition, the bar bit and snaffle rings are connected to a headstrap arrangement which maintains the bit in its proper position.
Because of the foreign nature of the bar bit, the animal has a tendency to put its tongue over the bit so that the bit is under its tongue as opposed to its proper position on top of the tongue. Any pull on the control reins when the bit is under the animal's tongue will cause irritation or pain thereby making the animal difficult to control. This is especially true in the case of a pony or similar young animal being ridden by a child wherein a pull on the reins may cause the animal to become temperamental and unsafe for riding. To overcome this problem, devices have been developed to prevent the animal from placing its tongue over the bar bit.
The most common tongue guard is in the nature of a U-shaped rearward projection which can be attached to the bar bit or formed as an integral part thereof. These make it difficult for the animal to place its tongue over the bit. However, because the control reins of the bridle are connected to the ends of the bar bit, any pull on the reins will cause bits having these various known tongue guards to exert sudden abnormal pressure on the animal's tongue and mouth.
In order to further limit the irritation caused by these previously known tongue guards which were attached to the bar bit, a tongue guard which was disposed separate from the bar bit has been developed. These separate tongue guards are secured to the headstrap by additional strap means but are not connected to the bar bit or the control reins thereby reducing irritation as caused by the tongue guard when the reins are pulled. These separate tongue guards generally comprise a cross member which spans the animal's mouth behind the bar bit. However, although the separate tongue guards eliminate some of the irritation, some pressure is still exerted when the reins are pulled. Moreover, the tongue control does not eliminate the general irritation caused to the animal by the foreign nature of the cross members which span the animal's mouth.